1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a motor vehicle roof with a roof opening and a wind deflector, a closing element which can be displaced to selectively close or at least partially clear the roof opening, in which the wind deflector is located in the area of the front edge of the roof opening and can be moved between a lowered and a fully raised position, and a positioning device for setting intermediate positions of the wind deflector which has a holder which engages the wind deflector and an movement mechanism which is driven by a drive which displaces the holder to dictate the intermediate positions of the wind deflector.
2. Description of Related Art
Generic motor vehicle roofs are known in which the wind deflector is mounted to be able to pivot around a roof-mounted axle which runs in the transverse direction of the roof and is elastically pretensioned in the direction of the completely raised position, the wind deflector being lowered against the pretensioning force when the closing element or the cover is being closed by means of the cover drive, and the holder which engages the wind deflector acting as a hold-down in the intermediate positions.
This generic motor vehicle roof is described, for example, in published German Patent Application DE 199 58 742 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,823, the positioning device being located in the area of the front edge of the roof opening and being provided with a lever mechanism which has two mirror-symmetrical positioning rockers, one end of which forms a stop for the wind deflector and the other end of which is coupled to a control lever which sits on the driven shaft of the actuator. The comparatively large installation space required is the disadvantage in this approach.
Published German Patent Application DE 101 42 047 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,486 discloses a similar construction, the stop for the wind deflector being determined by a wire of a shape memory alloy. Published French Patent Application FR 2 810 592 A1 describes a motor vehicle roof in which the wind deflector position can be set via a sheathed cable which engages the wind deflector. Published German Patent Application DE 101 46 285 A1 discloses a motor vehicle roof in which the stop for the raising of the wind deflector takes place via lateral control levers which are actuated by the cover. A similar motor vehicle roof is also described in published German Patent Application DE 198 09 943 A1.
Published European Patent Application EP 0 931 683 A2 discloses a motor vehicle roof in which the movement of the wind deflector takes place via a wind deflector servomotor which drives a pinion which is connected to the wind deflector via a drive cable.
Published German Patent Application DE 197 01 479 A1 describes a motor vehicle roof in which the wind deflector is displaced via a lateral control cam which is driven by the servomotor to be able to move in the lengthwise direction of the roof and which is made as a guide band, for example, in the form of a vertically arranged toothed belt.
Published German Patent Application DE 197 14 492 A1 describes a motor vehicle roof in which the wind deflector can be pivoted around a pivot axis which runs on its front end in the transverse direction of the roof, a guide element which is provided with a inclined guide path being permanently connected to the wind deflector and a guide pin which is driven into displacement motion in the transverse direction of the roof being engaged in the guide path such that, during the displacement motion of the guide pin in the transverse direction of the roof, pivoting of the guide element and thus of the wind deflector takes place.
Published German Patent Application DE 102 10 617 A1 describes a motor vehicle roof in which the stop for the raising motion of the wind deflector can be adjusted by means of one end of a control lever which is made as a rocker and the other end of which is controlled via a separate motor by a guide slot which runs in the lengthwise direction of the roof.
Published German Patent Application DE 39 13 567 A1 describes a motor vehicle roof in which a wind deflector is provided in the area of its top edge with additional elements which are supported on the wind deflector such that, if necessary, they can be pushed up over the top edge of the wind deflector, this taking place by a respective guide pin which is driven by a drive in the transverse direction of the roof fitting into an inclined guide path on the respective additional element by sliding.
The aforementioned motor vehicle roofs have different disadvantages. In part they do not allow any actuation of the wind deflector independent of the cover and the positioning device of the wind deflector requires a large amount of installation space or does not ensure reliable control of the wind deflector or requires relatively many components.